


【排球/兔赤】有夫之夫(R)

by Chenpi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29
Summary: 「你希望我扮演色慾薰心、在健身房輕易被色誘的淫亂丈夫還是寂寞難耐被勾引的空虛丈夫？」「被色誘的淫亂丈夫好了，我可不希望赤葦寂寞難耐——」
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 26





	【排球/兔赤】有夫之夫(R)

「好熱鬧啊⋯⋯」赤葦愣愣的看著充滿粉色氣息的商店街。

他穿著一身輕便，還背個簡樸的運動包，裡面裝著水壺和運動毛巾，與街道氣氛格格不入。

以往情人節總是在平日的辦公室地獄截稿日中渡過，今年的白色情人節正好遇到假日，而且宇內也準時交稿了，讓赤葦難得落得個清閒，打算去附近的健身房運動，直到踏上商店街才發現又到了情人節，久違的感受到出社會後幾乎沒體驗到的情人節氣氛。

上個月的情人節赤葦在加班中渡過，木兔則是在比賽中渡過，兩個人可以說是完全沒有餘裕過節。

學生時期還會注意節日，偷偷揣測另一半的心意，然後送出禮物，享受對方驚喜的表情，但出了社會後加上愛情長跑多年，那些小小的曾經已經被忙碌的現實所漸漸遺忘，只能讓三十歲的他們偶爾感嘆年輕時青澀的浪漫和美好。

成年後的他們通常都是趁著節日，玩些『成人』的遊戲，讓平淡又忙碌的生活多點刺激，為一成不變的生活添點味道。

赤葦看著街上的年輕情侶，忍不住有些感慨，眼前的牽著手的情侶看起來就像學生時期的他和木兔，談著青澀又稚嫩的戀愛，牽個手都會害羞半天。

現在的他和木兔已經是老夫老夫，過著安穩又平淡的生活，年輕的衝動被時光帶走，留下長年相處的和諧。

不知道木兔前輩會不會記得今天是白色情人節⋯⋯赤葦心想。

視線緩緩從遠方拉回，赤葦走入熱鬧非凡的商店街，商家為了促進情人節的買氣，許多店家紛紛請了可愛、年輕的店員在路上推銷，高高掛起粉色、白色的氣球為街道增添不少浪漫的氣氛。

「先生要試試看我們的巧克力嗎～當成本命或是義理巧克力都很不錯喔！」可愛的店員穿著淺粉色的服裝，用著軟軟的語調說著，不容拒絕的將試吃品推到赤葦面前。

切成小塊小塊的生巧克力裝在純白的小紙盤裡，小巧的外型蘊藏苦中帶甜的滋味。

「謝謝。」

赤葦拿了一塊65%的生巧克力放進嘴裡，細細品嚐著，入口時還帶點淡淡酒香，隨後細膩、濃醇的可可味在口腔裡緩緩化開，65%的濃度使巧克力的甜味稍過於苦味。

「好吃⋯⋯」赤葦的眼睛因為香濃的巧可力亮了起來，口腔內的滋味讓赤葦意猶未盡。

這盒巧克力不會太苦，木兔前輩一定也會喜歡的，赤葦心想。

「我想要一盒12入的，麻煩幫我放保冷袋。」

「好的，是要送另外一半的嗎？」店員看了眼赤葦無名指上的婚戒，隨口一問。

「是的。」赤葦的嘴角微微翹了起來，接過店員包裝精美的袋子。

＊

赤葦提著巧克力和運動包到健身房報到，他走進更衣間換上材質吸汗、輕巧的運動服，將物品放入置物櫃內，準備走出更衣間時瞥到鏡子中的自己，瞬時有些不滿的看著全身鏡裡的自己。

「是不是太久沒運動了啊⋯⋯」赤葦看著緊貼在身上的運動服，幾個月前新買的時候明明還很合身，現在卻緊緊貼在他的身上，赤葦捏了捏腰間的贅肉，眉頭皺更緊了。

二十五歲後代謝變慢、長期坐辦公室，還沒有像高中時期的高強度運動，這下子又要克制飲食和認真運動一陣子了⋯⋯赤葦無奈的看著鏡子裡的自己。

木兔前輩一定會碎念『這樣明明就很可愛，哪有需要減肥！』，明明都已經三十一歲了，木兔前輩還是很愛撒嬌，想到對方嘟著嘴一邊碎念、一邊摟著自己不放的稚氣行為，讓赤葦忍不住發出愉快的輕笑聲，走往跑步機的步伐也變得輕盈。

赤葦點開了黑狼隊前天的球賽重播影片，戴上和木兔同款的藍牙耳機，伸手將跑步機的速度調到合適的等級後便邁開步伐，讓全身肌肉活動起來。

跑步機運轉的聲音與赤葦規律的腳步聲成為安靜的健身房裡唯一的音量來源。

『木兔光太郎——角度刁鑽的一球——』

球賽主播激昂的大喊著，夾雜著球迷的歡呼、尖叫，畫面再次重播木兔得分的一球。

赤葦滿足的瞇起眼睛，看著在賽場中央發著光的男人，沒注意到健身房多了一個人。

「嗶——」

電子鎖發出了解鎖的提示音，健身房的門被推開，高壯的男人穿著全黑的貼身運動服，訓練有成的肌肉在全黑的運動服下有種禁慾感，幾滴汗水還掛在微垂的髮梢，身上還帶點外頭慢跑結束的寒風。

男人琥珀色的眼睛環視了下健身房，最後眼神停留在沉浸球賽中的赤葦身上。

看著嘴角掛著笑意的赤葦，完全沒有發覺自己的到來，男人停住了到口的話語，放下手邊的物品，轉身走向重量訓練區。

『比賽結束——黑狼隊完美壓制！2:0獲勝！』

赤葦拿起毛巾擦了擦額上的汗珠，滿意的看著畫面中抱成一團的黑狼隊，木兔對著鏡頭比了個YA。

將慢跑速度放慢，赤葦改用走的來舒緩心跳，伸手將影片關掉後，耳邊出現了突兀的金屬碰撞聲，才讓赤葦注意到健身房多了一個人。

高壯的男人正在使用機械下拉，沉重的槓片碰撞聲隨著男人鼓起的肌肉在安靜的空間奪走了赤葦的注意力。

——肌肉好漂亮，赤葦不禁讚嘆。

學生時代的自己也曾煩惱過自己的肌力，但出了社會後這些煩惱開始變得渺小而微不足道，下班後可以去偶爾慢跑、在家做簡單的重訓已經是很難得的一件事。

男人黑色的緊身衣料下包裹著充滿爆發力的肌肉，赤葦吞了口口水，貪婪的欣賞著對方映在鏡子中的身影，三角肌、大圓肌、闊背肌、大菱形肌和發達的大腿肌群⋯⋯汗珠遊走在線條分明的肌肉上，在燈光下映得閃閃發光，男人的肌膚被黑色的衣物襯得更加白皙。

赤葦的眼光頓時變得深沉，欣賞的意味中還帶著自己也沒察覺的遐想，他可以想像對方肌肉的瞬間爆發力，在光亮的木質地板蹬出耀眼的光芒，奪走所有人的目光，讓所有人都為之瘋狂、嘆息，當然——在床上想必也會讓他的另一半沉淪於肉體的歡愉，強健的肌肉絕對足以讓男人撐起另一半的重量，將另一半帶向更巔峰的快感；或者換個姿勢，男人可以將另一半狠狠的壓在地上，高高架起對方的雙腿，用全身的力量將另一半的呻吟撞的支離破碎。

意識到自己的視線已經染上情慾，赤葦強迫自己將目光從男人健壯的斜方肌和三角肌上移開，他用毛巾捂著自己越發燥熱的臉頰，暗自希望剛剛的視線不會太露骨。

赤葦從跑步機上下來平復自己的心跳，假裝沒有在意對方，踢踢有些痠的腿，用眼角餘光看見男人正好訓練一個段落，正拿著手機在打字。

放在口袋裡的手機突然震了一下，赤葦拿出手機，看著螢幕上的LINE通知，是木兔傳的訊息。

_木兔：要玩嗎 好久沒玩了 14:23 已讀_

_：好 知道了_

簡短的回覆完畢，止不住的笑意從嘴角蔓延到臉頰，赤葦將臉埋進毛巾裡，內心澎湃的期待讓他有些好奇木兔想玩什麼，想怎麼玩？

整理了下自己的情緒，赤葦推了推眼鏡，看著鏡子裡自己已經恢復原樣的臉色。

赤葦深呼吸了口氣，走向滑輪下拉，彎腰將自己的水瓶放在地上，一雙白色的運動鞋突兀的出現在赤葦的視線裡。

「⋯⋯？」赤葦疑惑的看著比自己高上一些的男人。

「看你的樣子，不常來健身房吧，要不要我教你呀？」男人的語調像是正午的艷陽，充滿活力和朝氣，像極了初見木兔的模樣。

赤葦看著男人友善又燦爛的笑容，心跳不由得漏跳一拍。

「謝謝，那就麻煩了。」

「不要憋氣⋯⋯正常呼吸、收緊核心，然後出力。」

男人的手指在他敏感的脊骨上滑動，一節一節的緩慢游移，低沉的聲音下著指令，溫熱的吐息輕輕吐在赤葦耳邊，宛若在考驗赤葦的定性。

赤葦握好握把，跪在機器正前方，努力伸直手臂維持核心肌群，保持緊繃。

在男人的指令下，吐氣時將手把下拉，吸氣時將握把回到起始位置。

「你的姿勢不正確⋯⋯」兩人貼得很近，急促的呼吸交錯在一起，男人的手指緩慢的從脊骨移到赤葦的下胸處，指尖輕輕摩擦著赤葦胸口的衣料，男人的詢問帶著撒嬌的口吻：「可以碰嗎？這裡。」

「可以。」赤葦咬著牙說，重量訓練對他來說有些吃力，看著對方比自己白皙的手指移到下胸處，在胸肌下若有似無的滑動。

「要用闊背肌出力，而不是手和胸這邊。」

男人從身後環抱著自己，背部貼著對方發達的胸肌，賁張的肌肉帶來曖昧的熱度，隔著布料傳了過來，赤葦的心跳如擂鼓般越跳越快，明知不是因為重量訓練的關係，卻無法停下這失速感。

男人的手指不知是有意還是無意的劃過敏感的乳頭，讓赤葦的身體微微顫抖了一下。

忘記多穿一件背心了，這樣乳頭突起會很明顯⋯⋯赤葦抿著嘴唇，懊惱的看著男人臉上越發明顯的笑意。

男人的手指緩慢的從赤葦的胸肌，帶有挑逗意味的移往沒有布料遮蓋的二頭肌、肱橈肌，汗涔涔的肌膚相貼，連呼吸都帶著難耐的燒灼感。

比自己白一個色階的手指停在赤葦左手的無名指上，輕輕摩挲。

赤葦看著那枚純銀的戒指，想起了求婚時笑的一臉幸福的木兔，而男人的聲音此時像是敲響赤葦理智的鐘，語氣充滿愉悅的提醒：「你勃起了。」

赤葦勾了勾唇角，狹長的眼眸微瞇，一臉平淡的指出事實：「你不也是嗎？」

＊

「唔唔⋯⋯」

赤葦被壓在淋浴間的角落，發出的悶哼被水聲給掩蓋，男人扣著赤葦的下顎，霸道的氣息在赤葦口腔內翻攪著。

舌尖與舌尖互相糾纏著，分不清臉上的水珠是兩人的慾望還是花灑落下的水滴。

赤葦喘吁吁地看著眼前模糊的男人，沒了眼鏡，他的眼前一片朦朧，只能看見對方灰黑相間的頭髮在視線裡躍動著。

小小的隔間塞進兩個成年男性顯得有些過於狹窄，氤氳的霧氣繚繞在充滿回音的空間。

右腿被架在對方的腿上，下身唯一的穴口被男人的手指侵犯著，調皮的在赤葦的體內翻動，找尋著取悅身體的開關。

「看來昨天有好好被疼愛呢，你看⋯⋯隨便就可以進入兩根手指。」

「哈啊、別按那、哈啊⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」舒爽的呻吟隨著男人的手指一連串的動作溢出唇邊，昨日和木兔在床上翻雲覆雨的記憶瞬間復甦，麻癢的快感匯集到下腹，食髓知味的穴肉親暱的歡迎男人的第三根手指。

「你是有婦之夫吧？在這裡跟我做這種事情，沒問題嗎？」帶著笑意的淺色眼眸眨了眨，濕淋淋的吻溫柔地落在赤葦唇邊。

「準確來說、是有夫之夫，木兔前輩⋯⋯」赤葦反駁男人——木兔的遣詞用字，張口將木兔帶著笑意的疑問吞了下去，帶著急躁難耐的節奏舔弄著對方的齒列，「你希望我扮演色慾薰心、在健身房輕易被色誘的淫亂丈夫還是寂寞難耐被勾引的空虛丈夫？」

「被色誘的淫亂丈夫好了，我可不希望赤葦寂寞難耐——」

語畢，木兔抽出在赤葦體內作亂的手指，赤葦輕輕發出不滿的低吟。

「那就請木兔前輩當健身房的教練，好好色誘你的已婚會員⋯⋯」赤葦捧著木兔的臉龐，帶著水氣的吻沿著木兔的額頭落下，細細的吻著，鼻尖、臉頰、嘴唇、下顎⋯⋯一路到鎖骨處，舌尖在木兔鎖骨周圍的肌膚打轉、輕咬、重吮，直到白淨的肌膚綻放出曖昧的粉痕才放過木兔。

木兔喘著氣，打算依樣畫葫蘆在赤葦身上留痕跡，卻被赤葦制止。

「這樣會害我被發現的，不可以⋯⋯」赤葦按著木兔的嘴唇，搖搖手指，狡詰的笑意藏在深綠色的眼眸裡。

赤葦拉著木兔的手，覆上自己已經勃起的器官，「木兔教練，麻煩您幫我處理一下⋯⋯」

沒料到赤葦會這麼投入，木兔興奮了起來，原本勃發的慾望變的更加硬挺，頂端滲入清液。

赤葦伸手牢牢扣住木兔的後腦勺，墨綠色的眼睛映著木兔滿是情潮的表情，輕冷的語調自赤葦薄薄的嘴唇吐出：「我記得木兔教練喜歡人家對你壞一點是不是？那就麻煩您幫我處理一下了。」

「好的。」木兔難掩急促的喘息，興奮的快感自尾椎竄上，看著高高在上的赤葦，木兔已經無法思考，只想隨著赤葦的指令。

＊

木兔拉開赤葦的腿，從背後插入赤葦的身體內，飽滿的龜頭緩慢的擠入紅豔還帶著水滴的穴口，體內的空虛被粗大的性器填滿，腸肉熟稔的貼上木兔的性器，滿足的絞緊可以為自己帶來愉悅的器官。

「唔——」赤葦發出了悠長的呻吟，彷彿為了詮釋好木兔指定的『輕易被色誘的淫亂丈夫』，表現得平時更加放蕩。

木兔掐著赤葦的乳肉，摳弄著挺立許久的乳頭，硬挺的乳頭受到刺激變的更加敏感，手指接著夾著赤葦的乳頭向兩邊拉扯，被蹂躪一番的乳暈綻放著瑰色。

蓮蓬頭仍持續灑著水滴，騰起的熱氣氤氳，木兔吻著赤葦小麥色的肌膚，在上面印下淺淺紅痕。

「赤葦編輯的腹肌⋯⋯是不是不見了⋯⋯」木兔在赤葦耳邊輕聲耳語，軟舌舔弄赤葦的耳殼，手掌從胸肌移往那片曾經有著薄薄腹肌的軟肉上，溫柔撫弄那片被溫熱水滴打的泛紅的肌膚。

「木兔教練不喜歡嗎⋯⋯？」

赤葦側著臉，一臉緋紅的臉色上刻意表現出委屈，手指在剛才木兔來回親吻的肌膚上點了點：「我可是背著丈夫在情人節出來，萬一被發現怎麼辦？」

木兔迅速漲紅了臉，他沒有想到赤葦這麼熱衷在角色扮演遊戲，連台詞、情緒都可以準確的讓他失控，木兔更加用力擁住赤葦——這個控制著他情緒和生命的人。

「我超喜歡的，一定會赤葦編輯吃飽再回去⋯⋯」木兔放開赤葦被抬高的腿，難耐的舔了舔唇，轉而將赤葦壓在門板上，抓著赤葦骻部，換了個更深入的角度，從赤葦身後深深撞了進去，手掌捏著赤葦的臀肉，溢出指尖的軟嫩臀肉看起來格外誘人。

「啊啊、好深——」赤葦仰著頭發出了悲鳴，手指緊緊抓住盥洗室的門板，像是溺水的人抓住浮木，在快感的浪潮中找到支撐。

木兔伸手關掉蓮蓬頭的開關，水聲霎時停止，安靜的盥洗室只剩肉體碰撞、抽插穴肉的噗哧聲響夾雜著赤葦的呻吟和木兔的悶哼聲。

現役選手強而有力的頂弄讓赤葦失去理智，忘卻現在還在健身房的盥洗室，一連串舒服的呻吟隨著體內的快感脫口而出，門板發出了可憐的碰撞聲，在無人的盥洗室迴盪著。

「慢、啊啊啊——好舒服、唔⋯⋯等一下、等⋯⋯」

因為體位的關係，赤葦可以看見自己的性器高高的翹著，貪心的滴著水，交合的地方濕漉漉一片。

「⋯⋯好緊、為什麼⋯⋯站著反而更刺激啊⋯⋯」木兔將臉貼在赤葦的頸側，艱難的開口。

肉穴緊緊圈著自己，每一下進出都讓自己感到瘋狂，手指舒服的蜷縮，更加用力的捏著赤葦的臀肉，赤葦麥色的肌膚上印著因木兔造成的粉色的指痕。

「哈啊、想接吻⋯⋯木兔教練⋯⋯」赤葦撐著自己的身體，轉過臉，主動伸出舌頭，討著親吻。

木兔吻了上去，舌尖勾著舌尖，交換一個混合性慾和愛慾的呼吸，重疊在一起的氣息讓兩人的身體興奮的全身顫慄，赤葦的性器抖動著流出透明的汁液。

赤葦微微睜開眼睛，偷看木兔虔誠閉著眼親吻自己的樣子，雙頰染著慾望的紅暈，表情卻和少年時青澀的樣子一模一樣，赤葦滿意的欣賞著木兔無法自拔的模樣，獎勵似的將舌更激烈的捲著木兔的舌尖，鼓勵著木兔回應，加深這個吻的熱度。

「呼嗯⋯⋯赤葦⋯⋯好舒服啊⋯⋯」木兔滿臉潮紅喘著氣，健壯的胸膛劇烈的起伏著。

木兔拔出插著肉穴的性器，將背對著自己的赤葦轉個身，再次撈起赤葦的一條長腿，正面插入赤葦溫暖的肉穴裡，整根沒入的填滿感讓赤葦有種被頂穿的錯覺。

「嗯⋯⋯好奇怪⋯⋯」赤葦撫摸著下腹，被進入的地方充滿木兔的存在感，弄的他又痠又脹，加上前端快要高潮，全身異常敏感了起來，只能隨著木兔的抽插淺淺的喘著氣。

「赤葦編輯的另一半知道你在這裡做這種事情嗎？」木兔微笑，在赤葦的耳邊低語，伸手按住赤葦貼著下腹的手，交疊在一起的手還滲著汗。

「嗚嗚、他不知道、快點⋯⋯嗯嗚、啊啊啊——會被發現⋯⋯」木兔的性器用力碾上赤葦身體深處熟悉的敏感點，加上按在下腹的那隻手，讓赤葦無法動彈，只能強制接受木兔給予的快感，刺激倏拔高讓赤葦語無倫次的喊著前後矛盾的話語。

「噫嗚——等、等一下——」赤葦的手在空中胡亂抓著，猛然被頂到敏感點的刺激感讓他瞬間失去控制，喉頭發出嗚嗚呻吟，肌肉在瞬間繃緊，性器在無人碰觸的情況下射了出來，米白色的液體從龜頭射了出來，全數射在木兔的腹肌上，精液在肌理分明的肌肉上留下情色的軌跡。

隨著赤葦高潮，後穴也跟著絞緊，腸壁親密的挽留住木兔的性器，細小的腸肉顆粒主動貼上木兔性器的敏感點，狂亂的快感燒灼著木兔的神經，他咬著牙，將性器重重插進已經失神的赤葦體內，顫抖著將精液射進溫熱的穴肉深處。

赤葦閉著眼睛，眼睫微微顫動，發出帶點鼻音的不明呻吟。

木兔喘著氣，抱著赤葦的身體，感受著對方的體溫和心跳。

「⋯⋯木兔教練得好好負責幫我清乾淨，不然我丈夫會發現的。」赤葦半瞇著眼，嘴角掛著微笑，雙臂圈著木兔的腰身。

「不會讓赤葦被發現的。」木兔將輕柔的吻落在赤葦的眼窩，赤葦眨了眨眼後將自己的臉埋進木兔的胸膛，掩飾著自己漲紅的臉頰。

「木兔前輩，我認為角色扮演的遊戲一年玩個幾次就好了，太累人了。」赤葦懶洋洋的靠在健身房的器材上，背包斜斜的掛在肩上。

「咦？可是赤葦明明玩的很開心！最入戲的根本是赤葦吧！」

「⋯⋯還有、以後不要在健身房玩了。」迴避木兔的指控，赤葦轉移了話題。

「有什麼關係，反正健身房是我的啊。」木兔無辜的眨了眨眼，讓赤葦頓時語塞。

「對了，我今天買了巧克力要給赤葦喔！」木兔興高采烈的說，獻寶似的拿出放在置物櫃的漂亮紙袋，沒想到赤葦也同時拿出自己背包裡的巧克力，一模一樣的包裝讓兩人楞在原地。

「唔⋯⋯赤葦你也？」

「我想說這個口味木兔前輩會喜歡⋯⋯」

「我也想說赤葦會喜歡這個巧克力⋯⋯」

「沒關係，那我們交換吧！」木兔舉著巧克力，單膝下跪，煞有其事的說，「請問赤葦願意把本命巧克力給我嗎？」

「我願意。」赤葦笑彎了眼睛，將自己手上的巧克力與木兔的交換。

「都是木兔前輩在健身房弄太久了，巧克力都快溶了⋯⋯」

「溶了還是很好吃！赤葦買的我都喜歡！」

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪情人節活動  
> 大雷包如我  
> 在截稿前十五分鐘才滑壘成功  
> 祝大家情人節快樂


End file.
